El abrazo de consuelo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Castiel no me creía, ninguna de mis amigas tampoco. Estaba sola, ¿Sola? No tanto, hasta que llegue a encontrar apoyo y consuelo…Ellos si me creían, en especial el, Lysandro siempre estuvo ahí, al tanto.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Amour Sucre no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [One-shot] Lysandro x Oc x Castiel, Lysandro x Oc inspirado con la canción de Gumi Megpoid "Ama no Jaku"…¡Disfruten del fic n.n!**_

_**Summary: [One-shot] Castiel no me creía, ninguna de mis amigas tampoco. Estaba sola, ¿Sola? No tanto, hasta que llegue a encontrar apoyo y consuelo…Ellos si me creían, en especial el, Lysandro siempre estuvo ahí, al tanto.**_

* * *

_**El abrazo de consuelo.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando conocí a Debrah, muchas de mis amigas en especial Iris, me comparaba con ella, no entendía, ¿En que nos comparamos? En absolutamente nada, ella lastimo a su propio novio y la amistad que tenía con el delegado, era para detestarla e odiarla profundamente, no darle una segunda oportunidad: algunos se lo merecen, otros no. Debrah no se lo merecía.

Tal vez, después que me conto su historia, me abre comportado de una manera obsesiva por ella, pues le contaba a todo el mundo la verdad, pero nadie me creía. Nadie. Eran todos los alumnos del instituto versus la pobre de Jennifer que estaba en contra de la antigua alumna, Peggy publicaba en sus diarios cosas malas sobre mí, de las cosas que no le he hecho a Debrah; todos me miraban tan mal, nunca olvidare ese momento… Sentir que el chico que más afecto le tenías y estar segura mi elección, me rompa el corazón por una simple broma…O más bien, estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado, duele lo sé.

A penas paso tres días, de todo este problema y la que salió con la gran victoria fui yo, eso sí, fue gracias a mis amigos, Alexy (creía que se había molestado conmigo) Armin, Nathiel (gracias a él, desenmascaramos a Debrah) Kentin, Rosalya y por ultimo a Lysandro, él estuvo siempre conmigo, no era la única que desconfiaba de la ex novia de Castiel. Sin embargo, Amber desde antes quería vengarse de ella, bueno, por lo menos no me molestaba a mí.

— ¿Donde esta Castiel? —me pregunte en mi mente. Para lo demás era normal que el faltara a clases, pero según lo que me dijo Lysandro, Castiel necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Me preocupaba el hecho de que faltara a clases. — ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el?—volví a preguntarme, sé que le dolió mucho al enterarse de las cosas feas que dijo su ex novia, lo trataba como un idiota. Pero todo dio un gran giro a mi favor, sé que el soñaba con estar en una banda o por lo menos volver con ella… Negué varias veces con mi cabeza, para prestarle atención a la clase del profesor Farres.

La tensión que se vivía antes ya no es la misma, ahora todos mis amigos me hablan como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque se disculparon conmigo y Amber solo se reía porque la cubrí por eso de la cubeta. Lo que más me importo, fue que en el momento más triste Castiel discutió conmigo y hasta me levanto la voz, nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Incline un poco la cabeza al recordar lo que me dijo, —"_¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!"_ _—_fue un poco duro y lo sabe, por eso me miro de esa manera, tan triste y melancólico.

— ¿Jennifer? —escucho esa suave voz masculina.

No me había dado cuenta de que la hora de la clase ya termino, era la única alumna que seguía sentada en su pupitre. —Hola Lysandro. —lo salude con mis mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

—Es normal quedarse así. —me dijo al sonreír de lado.

—Claro viniendo del chico que se olvida siempre su libreta—me dije en mi mente, mientras que por fuera sonreía de lado. Salimos del aula A, para irnos al patio. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Me alegro—dije al caminar hacia la salida, no sé porque sentía miradas pesadas, veo de reojo y noto la presencia de Nathaniel, Kentin y Armin. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, aunque ellos se enfocaban más en su competencia, Lysandro, quien fue el que me consoló cuando Castiel me levanto la voz y me hizo llorar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —me preguntaba sacándome de mi distracción.

— C-Claro—asentí al esconder mi rubor.

Ambos nos fuimos por el lado del parque, es para pasar más tiempo juntos, aunque yo no dije nada durante todo el recorrido. Hasta que…—Gracias—le decía al esconder mi rubor.

—Eh? —me dirigió la mirada. — ¿Por qué?

—Por el abrazo. —respondí al detenerme en la mitad del parque, el joven también se detiene pero solo para seguir mirándome a los ojos.

—Te vi tan mal, que sufrías por la culpa de Castiel—me decía al tomarme del brazo, no hice ningún forcejeo, en absoluto, esperaba este momento, tenía ganas de decirle a quien había elegido pero preferí guardármelo cuando llegue el momento indicado. No obstante, seguía viéndome de otra manera, pues su brillo en sus ojos era especial.

—L-Lysandro, y-yo…—me contuve por unos minutos, —En serio, muchas gracias por darme un abrazo de consuelo.

—De nada, Jennifer.

Los dos sonreíamos de lado, no sé, sentía un ambiente agradable y bien conectado, nos entendíamos. Es todo. Lo que Lysandro no sabía, es que yo sentí sus latidos que provenían de su corazón, nadie me había abrazado de esa forma, claro que luego fue Alexy que me dio otro abrazo, _que según el Castiel nunca me lo dará._ Mientras caminaba con Lysandro, más me acordaba de Castiel, por el consuelo que le di de mi parte, todas formas quería que lo deje solo.

—Jennifer, ¿Puedo? —escuche de su parte.

— ¿Qué cosa? —interrogue confundida.

De golpe, aquel muchacho me abraza con fuerza, yo solo enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho, esto me hacía recordar otra vez, cuando estuve en esa situación. —No quiero verte llorar—me había dicho eso, por la cual me calme…Sabia que él siempre estuvo de mi lado, o más bien, todo este tiempo estuvo de mi lado. —Gracias, Lysandro.

El peli plateado posiblemente recuerde cuando le agarre bruscamente del brazo, impidiendo que este con Nina, su única fan, aunque para él, yo soy su fan número uno. En fin, no me había dado cuenta que le tome del brazo, fue un impulso mío que siguió cuando llegue a mi casa y lo demostré delante de mis otros compañeros. Pero eso sí, nunca lo vi sonrojado…Me sorprendí un poco, obviamente fue inesperado.

—_Sé que estas pensativa por lo de Castiel, no te preocupes por el—_ me susurraba el joven, en mi oído. Rápidamente, abrí mis ojos.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—Sí, él me dijo que esta bien.

—De acuerdo, hare caso lo que dices. —asentí con una sonrisa. Nos hemos separado del abrazo, para luego seguir con el rumbo, fue un día muy largo para mí. Cuando salimos del parque, al frente estaba mi casa, el muchacho nunca se dio cuenta que en la mitad del parque me había tomado de la mano, porque al principio hubo choques donde se rosaron por la culpa de la gente que estaba en el parque, pero fue agradable sentir esa sensación cálida.

—Bueno, hemos llegado—hablo el chico al soltarme la mano, para después despedirse dándome un beso en la mejilla. —Fue agradable tu compañía, Jennifer.

—Lo mismo digo, Lysandro. —le dije al sonreír alegremente y le devolvía el beso en su mejilla. —Y gracias otra vez.

—De nada.

De apoco vi como aquel muchacho que me gustaba se iba alejando, lo seguía mirando para ver que no se desvié de su camino. —Lo logro—suspire por lo bajo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi hogar, siento que alguien me toma bruscamente del brazo para atraerme hacia esa persona, me choco con su pecho, al notar esa vestimenta de chaqueta marrón y de remera roja, su cabello rojizo… — ¡Castiel! —reaccione alterada por dé la impresión.

—Alexy me dijo que no sería capaz de darte un abrazo…—me dijo al abrazarme con más fuerza, —Pues lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Su voz sonaba como dominante, no estaba molesto, pero quería a toda costa darme un abrazo como se debe. Un abrazo de consuelo como de dio Lysandro. — ¿Acaso estas celoso? —esa pregunta causo que me soltara.

—Sí. —admitió al esconder su rubor. — Vi que Lysandro te abrazo. —contesto al desviar la mirada.

—Interesante. —Sonreí al devolverle el abrazo, —Otra vez, regresa mi indecisión. —me dije en mi mente al mantener abrazado al pelirrojo.

—L-Lo siento, Jennifer—se disculpaba conmigo, no lo podía creer. —Tenías razón, además no quise decirte eso, no quiero que me evites.

Me tomo del brazo derecho, para darme un beso en la frente.

—C-Castiel…

—N-No quería lastimarte.

—Lo sé, deberías escucharme.

Tomo una distancia ante él, me di cuenta de que también quería hacer parte de mi consuelo. Aquel pelirrojo quería consolarme desde hace unos días atrás. —Gracias, por preocuparte Castiel. —le agradecí con una sonrisa.

—Además, quería consolarte de otra forma—dijo al tomarme del mentón, mis labios temblaban por lo que se aproximaba lentamente, —Cierra los ojos—me ordeno, trague saliva estando nerviosa; al sentir sus labios que profundizaban a un más en los míos, lo disfrute tanto que mis mejillas parecían que ardían mucho.

Al romper el beso, —Y esto es lo que Lysandro no puede hacer—insinuó al separarse.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Debo irme—hablo al darme la espalda, —Nos vemos dentro de una semana.

—Nos vemos…Castiel—lo nombre al tocarme mis labios, otra vez, por su culpa volvió mi indecisión, y también surgió lo que muchos dirían competencia, pero están los demás que sin dudas querían darme un abrazo de consuelo, cuyo otro chico se los adelanto. Bueno, nuevamente volvimos al círculo, pero ese entorno no se termina hasta que me decida.

—Estos chicos. —suspire con las mejillas coloradas y mirando hacia el cielo azul, —Que agradables son por querer darme un abrazo de consuelo—al decir esto entre a mi casa, pensando en todo lo ocurrido…

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
